dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday (Superman: Doomsday)
Doomsday is an alien created as the ultimate weapon, but it was flawed. It could not distinguish friend from foe, so it attacked everything. It was imprisoned on Earth until it was released and was killed by Superman at the cost of Superman's own life. Biography ''Superman: Doomsday Buried deep in the Earth, Doomsday was sealed away by an alien race and when his seal was broken by a mining crew hired by Lex Luthor, a warning popped up. Although it was in a language that could not be understood, the message was clear: what they were now unleashing was something devastating. After the seal broke on the containment, Doomsday broke free and immediately began wreaking havoc. Killing everyone and everything in sight, Doomsday eventually made his way to Metropolis. Once there, Doomsday engaged the National Guard before finally meeting up with Superman. While Doomsday was surprised at the Man of Steel’s strength at first, Doomsday quickly adapted and the two forces of nature collided in one of the bloodiest battles Metropolis had ever seen. When all hope seemed lost and Superman lay hunched over, coughing up blood, Doomsday was taken off guard and flown into space with the Man of Steel. Once the pair broke through Earth’s atmosphere, they plummeted back to Earth and collided into Metropolis, leaving a devastating crater. Despite being genetically engineered to be the ultimate soldier, Doomsday did not survive the fall back to Earth and the bone-encrusted super soldier’s glowing red eyes faded out after engaging with the Man of Steel in battle for less than hour. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Doomsday has massive amounts of physical strength, enough to nearly cripple Superman after engaging him in battle for nearly an hour. He was able to make Superman cough up blood via strikes to the stomach. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Doomsday was able to tirelessly slaughter many beings and even engage Superman for an hour in a brutal one on one battle. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' He was capable of taking the most powerful hits from Superman without significant damage. However, a massive fall back to Metropolis killed him. *'Superhuman Healing:' Doomsday also has a certain degree of advanced healing. However, he could not recover from his massive fall back to metropolis and finally died. Lex Luthor even commented that the only reason he was imprisoned was because no alien race, that has faced him before, could kill him. *'Digital Vision:' He has a special digital like sensory system, detailing him the level of threat of any being he sees. Despite this, he is still incapable of telling friend from foes. Relationships *Superman - Enemy, victim and killer. Appearances *TV Movies (1 film) **Superman: Doomsday'' Trivia * This version of Doomsday doesn't talk in the movie, but he only roars and growls. Gallery Doomsday is dead.png|Doomsday after Superman sacrificed himself to kill the monster. Doomsday powered down.png|Doomsday powers down and dies. See Also * Doomsday Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman: Doomsday Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Superman: Doomsday Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability